Aún
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Aun después de haber perdido tantas cosas en ambas guerras, el estaba feliz. Pues ella estaba a su lado haciéndolo sentir seguro a su lado. Complementándolo. Para mi amiga Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock. Harry


**AUN **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Este es un regalo para mi amiga Setsuna Halliwell Withlock. A quien hace poco tuve la oportunidad de conocerle personalmente. Tqm! Lo sabes.

Advierto. Nunca había escrito un Luna/Harry. Así que solo va por ti linda.

Lo olvidaba. En un inicio es Harry/Ginny. Solo para comprensión.

* * *

**ONLY CHAPTER**

Después de la guerra nada había sido sencillo.

Todo había comenzado más bien a desbaratarse. No parecía fácil poder hacer absolutamente nada por remediar la situación.

El ministro en turno designado había sido Kingsley Schalkeboth debido a su participación en la guerra y como miembro activo encubierto de la orden del fénix.

Pero eso era de esperarse. O bueno, al menos era algo que ya esperaba. Al igual que las cientos de fiestas, reuniones y absurdas celebraciones a las que habíamos tenido que acudir.

Pero me refería al hecho de que todo se desmoronaba más bien al punto del cual parte de mi esencia se había perdido.

Para comenzar, yo esperaba tener una vida más bien tranquila, sin Voldemort persiguiéndonos a cada paso que dábamos, y sobre todo, sin el temor de morir en el intento de acabar con ese maligno ser. Pero eso se sustituyó por las algarabías de las suntuosas fiestas a las que me había visto obligado a acudir.

Por supuesto, siempre asistía un tanto incómodo. Al igual que algunos otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, así como algunos antiguos compañeros de Colegio y Miembros del ED.

Realmente quien parecía en su elemento, ese de estar rodeado de atención y falsas glorias, elogios y comentarios por demás aduladores eran los hermanos Weasley. No así el, Hermione o la propia y por extraño que parezca Luna Lovegood, solo por mencionar a las dos personas más cercanas –pensaba él-, después de los Weasley, por supuesto.

**HP&LL**

Así habían transcurrido un par de días, ni siquiera llegaban a ser un par de meses cuando Harry creyó que todo mejoraría. Volver a Hogwarts y declinar la oferta del ministerio de convertirse en su auror estrella le había dejado la sensación de paz que deseaba.

Pero todo se rompió en mil fragmentos cuando lo comento con Ginny, quien había aceptado el pase automático para aquellos que habían cursado sexto y un perdido séptimo curso en el año anterior. Recordó con tristeza las palabras de Ginny:

"_Es mi oportunidad, Harry. Las Harpías me quieren en el equipo. Además, si sigo con el colegio, difícilmente podría presentarme a las prácticas del equipo. Eso sin contar con que no estaré tampoco en los eventos que el Ministerio organiza por la caída, esta vez para siempre de Voldemort. Tú puedes salir del Colegio, eres el héroe, Harry. Pero yo no. Y la verdad es que no planeo desaprovecharla. Quiero lucir esos hermosos vestidos. Las joyas, los peinados. En fin. Quiero ver el mundo Harry. Vivir mi gran aventura. Sobre todo ahora que lo que uso no ha pasado por el cuerpo o las manos de alguien más. –Sentencio rotundamente la pelirroja." _

Sin saber cuánto le habían causado sus palabras Ginny lo beso. Y por primera vez las palabras de Hermione cobraron verdadero significado y comprendió porque su amiga había terminado con Ron. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo los labios de Ginny habían resultado fríos, vacíos y carentes de emoción. Las palabras: "Una fan enamorada cobraron sentido".

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido entre el beso y el sin número de pensamientos que habían corrido a través de su cabeza. Solo quedo ese zumbido sordo que dejaba la sensación de pérdida y desconcierto. De soledad y angustia. A su mente acudieron recuerdos más bien falsos o ideas obsoletas que él se había hecho e interiormente sollozo al darse cuenta de su error. Lloro por lo perdido y por la difícil decisión que debía tomar en ese instante. Pero en su vida no había sido nunca nada fácil. Por lo que poco a poco, se dijo, su relación con debía terminar.

**HP&LL**

Haber vuelto al colegio solo en compañía de Hermione era definitivamente menos asfixiante de lo que había parecido en un inicio.

Lo cierto es que, el estar sin Ron le había dado otra perspectiva. Aun amaba el Quidditch y seguía siendo el buscador de su equipo, así como disfrutaba por primera vez en su vida de tener una clase normal. Sin nadie que le dijera lo aburrida que podía ser. Porque, la verdad era que Harry había encontrado gratificante e interesante el simple hecho de estar simplemente frente a un profesor y aprender desde una correcta transfiguración, hasta como debía realizarse una poción pasó a paso.

En verdad lo había disfrutado. Pensó, hasta ese entonces, que las clases nunca habían sido aburridas. Aún más, lo apasionante que era aprender algo nuevo. Valoro cada pequeño segundo en el que podía tomar sus propias cosas. Nada heredado de Dudley. Pero, sobre todo, del hecho de aprender en un lugar en el que podía ser el mismo. No uno que el tío Vernon había elegido y del cual debía sentirse agradecido. Distaba mucho de ser Hermione pero aun así disfrutaba de los pequeños momentos. Desde comprender cuál había sido el error primario en la poción, pasando por la sensación de satisfacción por lo bien logrado debido a una correcta transfiguración. Disfrutaba de los pequeños momentos. Los pequeños detalles. Y, sobre todo, de poder excusarse de las fiestas en las que, lastimosamente coincidiría con el mundo de aduladores que se había formado a su alrededor, con la excusa de "No puedo asistir. Aún estoy en el colegio". O con el hecho de "No. La profesora McGonagall permite mi salida, pero no quiero considerarme con privilegios sobre los demás. Después de todo. Todos perdimos algo en la guerra y no hubiese triunfado sin la ayuda de todas y cada una de las personas que ayudaron a derrocar a ese maligno ser". Eran algo así como sus placeres culposos y momentos de felicidad. Hasta el momento que descubrió que su amiga salía con Malfoy.

**Flashback**

Iba por los jardines. El ser prefecto de su casa le daba la libertad suficiente para andar hasta altas horas por los pasillos. Era una noche cálida para estar en pleno invierno. Por lo que guio sus pasos hacia el lago negro. El lugar le daba cierta paz. Había dejado a Luna dentro de la seguridad del castillo. Hacía varios meses que se comportaba como un completo idiota en su presencia. Las palabras no salían y los alegres comentarios de Luna sobre las invisibles criaturas que pululaban a su alrededor lo hacían sonrojar aún más.

Esa noche había sentido una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando había tomado la mano de Luna. Esa chispa de la que tanto le había hablado a últimas fechas Hermione. Su sonrojo, que cubría la noche no se había hecho esperar y por ello le había asegurado a Luna que el patrullaría afuera. Algo sobre el mal clima o de que unas extrañas criaturas que con tanto ahínco buscaba la rubia, estaban dentro del castillo y del lugar donde supuestamente las había visto, mencionadas por él le habían ganado la soledad que deseaba para parar el frenético latido de su corazón al ver a Luna con sus ojos profundamente azules y devastadoramente soñadores.

Había caminado sin rumbo en un principio, pensando en lo que Luna le hacía sentir. No encontraba explicación lógica o cuando menos coherente para esa sensación. Jamás se había sentido así, ni de cerca con Ginny. Con su pelirroja siempre habían sido emociones y aventuras.

Una ventisca y un aroma particular atrajeron su atención.

A lo lejos pudo divisar un conjunto que parecía un pasaje sacado de un cuento de hadas árabe. Estaba conformado por un cuadro enmarcado entre telas de gasa de colores brillantes y suntuosos cojines. Se acercó lentamente. Su deber como prefecto era pillar a los desprevenidos que saltaban las normas del colegio.

Se acercó. A lo lejos diviso una cabellera rubia y otra castaña. Los violines hechizados tocaban una cálida y dulce melodía.

Se perdió en sus recuerdos y una imagen apareció en su mente. Pero no tenía los ojos chocolate, ni el cabello rojo, como un volcán encendido. Sino más bien su mirada transmitía dulzura y paz. Los ojos intensamente azules le habían recordado la inmensidad del cielo y su cabello rubio y claro, ambos factores, combinados le dieron la sensación de estar perdido en una vorágine de sentimientos al tiempo que en su cara se asomaba una dulce sonrisa.

Se alejó de allí. La sonrisa de Luna se hacía más presente en ese instante. Corrió alejándose del lugar, olvidándose de pillar a los enamorados, pues tenía un problema más serio en su lugar. Sacar a Luna de su mente y de su pensamiento. No era como si planeara traicionar a la pelirroja. Cierto que la última vez que la última vez que la había visto ella colgaba del brazo de Oliver Wood y sonreía coqueta y casi misteriosa. Más bien felinamente. Pero el aún no había terminado con ella. Por lo que no sería correcto pensar en Luna y no en Ginny.

Llego a la torre de Gryffindor. Con la respiración agitada y con un sudor ligero perlando su frente. Sus ojos verdes parecían hechizados. La imagen de Luna no lo abandonaba. Se tendió sobre la cama. Al tiempo que también fue consciente de que probablemente ahora si se había enamorado como Merlín mandaba. Total, absoluta e irrevocablemente.

La mañana siguiente había llegado sin tiempo y sin compas. Largamente lenta para unos (como el). E incesantemente rápida para otros (su mejor amiga y el hurón botador).

Con un poco de parsimonia abandono la cama. Las cortinas que habían servido de muro para que el resto no viese su estado ahora ya no servían. Salió como bólido de la torre de Gryffindor. El baño de prefectos era el lugar al que se dirigía. No quería ver a nadie. Necesitaba ¡en nombre de Merlín! Despejar su mente.

Pero este no estaba de su lado.

Entro al baño de prefectos y la escucho. Era el canto de una sirena. Se quedó embelesado escuchando su voz. El matiz y la suavidad de la melodía más allá de hacerlo sentir un intruso le llamaba. Era el canto de una sirena. Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Salió del baño de prefectos sin articular palabra alguna.

Se dirigió al aviario. Topándose en el camino con Draco y Hermione quienes lucían aun las ropas de la noche anterior. Ni siquiera les prestó atención. Una idea clara se dibujó en su mente al tiempo que sus manos parecían haber cobrado vida propia. Su cerebro apenas si procesaba lo que escribía. Era unos extraños ataques de valor el que tenía. Quizás Luna diría que había sido cosa de alguna de sus extrañas criaturas. –Sonrió tontamente al pensar en la pequeña rubia y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar su imagen sobre la tina del baño de prefectos-

Ni siquiera leyó lo que escribió. Tomo una preciosa lechuza marrón. Y ato a su pata. A Ginny Weasley –le ordeno al ave al tiempo que le daba algunas golosinas.

**HP&LL**

Evito a Luna a conciencia. No se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Irónicamente había sido el hurón botador quien se había compadecido de su situación (aunque siendo sinceros no es que hubiese sido por él, sino más bien por el hecho de que su situación lo afectaba, sin embargo, y siendo honestos lo que le importaba era el resultado y al final del día lo había ayudado) y lo había acorralado la tercer noche en que evitaba a Luna y salía del comedor. Ginny no le había dado respuesta alguna. No había recibido un vociferador de ninguno de los Weasley. ¿Qué sucedía? Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

–Potter –Había hablado el rubio con ese característico tono suyo al tiempo que arrastraba las palabras. –Necesitamos hablar. –Sentencio.

Así, sin saber muy bien cómo, había terminado en la sala común de las serpientes y literalmente fue arrastrado al cuarto del príncipe de las serpientes.

Sin preguntas, el hurón había puesto una copa de whiskey de fuego en sus manos. Él lo había tomado sin preguntar la procedencia o el hecho de tenerlo en su habitación. Lo tomo de un solo trago. Merlín que lo necesitaba. Los últimos días sin ver a Luna, evitándola habían resultado una tortura auto infringida para el–Suéltalo, -le dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Escuchaste, Potter.

-No. Se de lo que hablas, hurón –respondió sin fuerza.

-Tienes la misma cara de imbécil que yo cuando no encontraba la forma de acercarme a Hermione y decirle lo que sentía –Respondió el a boca jarro.

-Eres un imbécil, Malfoy. –Dijo.

-Lo que digas Potter. Pero que sepas que no estoy dispuesto a soportar una noche más de Hermione parloteando sobre lo que te puede suceder y como ayudarte.

-¿De qué…?

-Mira Potter, seamos claros, quiero de vuelta a mi novia, -y no me mires como si tuviera dos cabezas y cuatro patas- así que me dirás en este momento el nombre de la chica que te gusta y no me digas que es la comadreja con ovarios y haremos algo al respecto.

–Estás completamente loco, Malfoy.

No supo cuánto había bebido. Solo supo que había amanecido en la habitación de la serpiente. Y lo sabía porque Malfoy lo había despertado y lo había arrastrado al baño para bajarle la borrachera. Después había ordenado litros de café cargado y por fin, cuando sus neuronas habían podido hacer sinapsis correcta le había dicho que era hora de saber la verdad. Debía confesarle a Luna sus sentimientos.

Cuando había protestado por el hecho de no ser un infiel, como única respuesta Malfoy le había colocado el profeta frente a él y en primera página aparecía la pelirroja en condiciones poco decorosas del brazo del que parecía ser Lee Jordan y un completo desconocido. Según el profeta a ultimas fechas se le había visto a la pelirroja en condiciones similares. Por alguna razón, al tiempo que leia lo que había sucedido Harry sintió que un peso se desvanecía de su corazón. Podía ser feliz con Luna. Le dio las gracias a Malfoy y salió rumbo a buscar a la rubia. Había sido su mejor mañana en mucho tiempo.

Había encontrado a Luna desayunando con Hermione. Había olvidado que era sábado y pocos alumnos se despertaban temprano para desayunar.

La saludo torpemente. No sabía cómo disculparse por su absurdo comportamiento.

-Hay demasiadas hadas confundiéndote Harry. –Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Yo. –Bien… Veras. Este –Dijo Harry sin sentido. Luna ¿Quieres alimentar a los Threstalls? –Cuestiono Harry.

-Claro. –Respondió la rubia.

-No deberías estar nervioso, Harry Potter. Eres un héroe ¿Sabes? Debes acordarte que has vencido al señor oscuro y nos ayudaste a todos.

-Yo, veras Luna –Respondió Harry. –Me gustas. –Dijo el moreno mientras lanzaba un trozo de carne al threstall.

-También me gustas, Harry Potter –Respondió Luna a su vez.

Y así, de la manera más inverosímil como llena de magia Harry y luna se dieron un pequeño beso sellando así su compromiso y el inicio de un maravilloso amor.

**HP&LL**

Años después, después de haber vencido no pocos obstáculos, cerca de Stonenghen una noche mágica ambos habían unido sus vidas. Había sido una tarde-noche algo difícil. La boda había resultado como lo esperaban. Un revuelo de color y alegría. Frente a los monolitos de aquel histórico lugar. Con magia había creado una iluminación artificial. Algo como lo que ¿Leo? –Sí, creía recordar que así se llamaba el ángel de aquella linda serie muggle llamada charmed, había creado para Piper, su esposa- y pues aunque él no era un ángel, era un mago y quería hacer algo especial y mágico para ella.

Al contemplar la luna llena, Harry tomo las manos de Luna entre las suyas. -¿Te arrepientes, amor? –cuestiono un poco inseguro.

-Nunca. –Respondió ella.

¿Sabes, Harry? Se que al principio fue difícil. Los comentarios de Ginny no ayudaron mucho. Escuchar los comentarios de los Weasley tampoco fue fácil. Pero tu jamás tuviste la culpa, amor.

Al final, la falsa sensación de poder y el extravagante lujo que tuvo la cegaron.

Su comportamiento siempre se comparó con el de un ciego que por primera vez ve la luz del día. Porque eso desafortunadamente les sucedió a todos y cada uno de los Weasley. O bueno, a casi todos.

El hecho de que después de la guerra en primer término no tuvieran necesidad, ninguno de ellos de segunda mano en un principio fue lindo.

Pero recuerda, que hay un dicho muggle. El que no tiene y anhela, cuando tiene loco se ha de volver puesto que jamás ha tenido.

Eso les sucedió. Pero yo ya la he perdonado. ¿Sabes porque?

-No. No lo sé, amor.

-Muy fácil. –Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con su voz de campanillas y una inmensa alegría.

Porque si ella jamás se hubiera estado entrometiendo entre nosotros estoy segura que nuestro amor no sería así de fuerte. Harry, ¿No lo ves? Ella y los Weasley en su mayoría nos enseñaron a confiar el uno en el otro a pesar de todo y de todos. Los dolorosos comentarios de Skeeter. Todo. Absolutamente todo lo volvería a vivir con tal de estar a tu lado, segura de este amor.

Por eso Harry, aun y cuando sufrimos incluso aquella vez que nos separamos por sus chantajes y por ese falso embarazo que juraba tener me doy cuenta de cuanto te amo y de cuanto te necesito.

-También te amo, mi pequeña Luna. Aún no he podido perdonarme por haber caído en su juego. ¿Y sabes porque lo hago? Porque aquella noche, la anterior a la de la mañana en que me encontraste entre sus sabanas en verdad había acudido a ella porque me dijo que se sentía muy mal. No me di cuenta cuando me drogo. Y aun y cuando supimos la verdad, me parecía difícil creer que hubiese sido capaz de algo como eso.

-Suerte que Draco suele ser persuasivo y que Hermione es una bruja inteligente. Jamás me hubiese imaginado que ella pudiera conocer algo sobre drogas muggles.

-O que ella ya hubiese intentado cazar algún marido rico y que este fuese precisamente el hurón. –Ambos rieron al recordar que sus amigos también se habían casado hacia poco tiempo frustrando los planes de la pelirroja. Se vieron a los ojos y se apoyaron uniendo sus manos el uno en el otro.

Y así, tomados de las manos con la Luna sobre sus cabezas Harry beso su frente y la acurruco contra si, enlazando sus manos, pensando en que parecía un ángel. Tan etérea con esa corona de flores sobre su cabeza y ese vestido blanco y ligero, dándole ese toque de misticismo que siempre la había acompañado.

Sin pensar en más, le dio un beso al tiempo que pensaba que era afortunado. **Aun** después de haber perdido tantas cosas en ambas guerras, haciéndolo sentir seguro a su lado. Formando su pequeña familia. La que esperaba pronto se agrandara cuando ella le anunciara la llegada de un nuevo miembro.

* * *

**¿Fin? **

**¿Reviews?**

**Nena espero que te haya gustado y no ser un completo fiasco escribiendo Harry y Luna porque siento que en muchas partes me desvié. Pero sabes que es con todo mi cariño para alguien tan especial como tu.**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
